Mayor Mallow
Puffleton Mallow, also known as Mayor Mallow, is a male customer who made his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Cupcakeria. From Flipline Studios Blog He's the mayor of Frostfield and is a picky Closer. The one thing he has learned from being mayor is that good food brings in more tourists, and more tourists means more money for the town. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Frostfield Occupation: Mayor Loves: Parades Hates: Debates Mayor Puffleton Mallow has governed the picturesque town of Frostfield for many years. As mayor, he has worked extremely hard to herald the town into the 21st century, while still managing to retain Frostfield’s old-world charm. Over the course of his term, Mayor Mallow has brought many new businesses to the area including the indoor waterpark, The Great Sprinkler Chalet, and Papa's Cupcakeria. Long before becoming Mayor, a young Puffleton paid his way through college as an assistant manager at Biscotti Bookstore. Appearance Mayor Mallow has rather large build, light frostbitten skin, and puffy platinum blond hair seen in each side of his head and forehead. He also has rosy cheeks and a stubby beard. He wears a brown hat with zigzag-edged brim, a teal lace surrounding it, and a bright opal feather with whiter streaks pinned on the left side. His outfit consists of a teal and opal striped long-sleeved buttondown shirt, a white string, white pants with lighter patterns, and a brown belt with a big turquoise "M"-shaped buckle on it. He also wears dark teal shoes with silver laces. Styles Style B Mayor Mallow wears a brown suit over his shirt with small white buttons and a turquoise-colored sash with the word "MAYOR" printed across it. Style H Mayor Mallow shifts back into wearing his Style A outfit. He wears a white cloth with two holes for his eyes to see through. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria As a Closer, Mayor Mallow's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Blue Moon Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Coconut Shavings *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Creamy Alfredo *Parmesan Cheese *3 Green Peppers *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Regular Cloveroni *Creamy Alfredo *Parmesan Cheese *3 Green Peppers *3 Broccoli *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Blue Moon Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Coconut Shavings *Cherry, White Chocolate Truffle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Long John with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Rock Candy *Blueberry Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Mini Mallows *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Powdered Sugar **Blue Moon Drizzle Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Blueberry Long John with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Key Lime Drizzle *Blueberry Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Mini Mallows *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Powdered Sugar **Mint Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Hog Wings *2 Buffalo Wings (right) *4 Celeries (right) *4 Potato Skins (left) *4 Blue Cheese Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Green Peppers (right and top left) *6 Bacon (bottom) *3 Fresh Garlic (bottom left) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Light Grill *Philly Steak *Sauteed Onions *Philly Steak *Buffalo Sauce *Sauerkraut *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ketchup **Poutine Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Barmbrack Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Light Grill *Corned Beef Hash *Sauteed Onions *Philly Steak *Buffalo Sauce *Sauerkraut *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ketchup **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! As a Closer, Mayor Mallow's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria HD As a Closer, Mayor Mallow's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Bakeria As a Closer, Mayor Mallow's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Steak *Guacamole *Onions *White Rice *Peppers *White Rice *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Azul Ranch Taco Shell *Steak *Guacamole *Onions *Southwest Stuffing *Peppers *Southwest Stuffing *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Guacamole Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Cucumber **Asparagus **Radish Sprouts *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Kanpyo **Asparagus **Radish Sprouts *Kuri Kinton *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Waffle *Powdered Sugar *Chocolate Chips *3 Butters *Drink: **Large Milk with Ice Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Waffle *Powdered Sugar *Raisin Duds *3 Sweetish Fish *Drink: **Large Milk with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD * Garlic Knot Crust * Olive Oil with Grated Parmesan Cheese * 4 Gorgonzola Cheese (all) * 6 Bacon (bottom) * 6 Green Peppers (right and top left) * 3 Fresh Garlic (bottom left) * Light Bake * 4 Slices Holiday (BavariaFest) *Garlic Knot Crust *Olive Oil with Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Gorgonzola Cheese (all) *6 Bratwurst (bottom) *6 Green Peppers (right and top left) *3 Fresh Garlic (bottom left) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun * Mayo * Sauerkraut * Hot Sauce * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Root Beer ** Medium Candy Jack Holiday (Christmas) * Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun * Eggnog Aioli * Sauerkraut * Cranberry Chutney * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Dr. Dasher ** Medium Frostcap Crunch Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 29 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 60 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 39 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 51 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 63 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 62 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 20 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 52 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 44 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 44 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Blue Moon Syrup. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Green Pepper. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Blueberry Cake. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Waffles and Powdered Sugar. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Gorgonzola Cheese. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Frostcap Crunch. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Scooperia Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Mayor Mallow makes a point each week to check the food quality of all the restaurants located in Frostfield. *If seen closely, he leans upwards. *He often orders Marshmallows, Kiwis, Blue Moon, and other blue and green-colored items in many Gamerias that focus on sweets. Order Tickets 4 mayor mallow.png|Mayor Mallow's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays Maryor Freezeria HD.png|Mayor Mallow's Freezeria HD order Mayor St.png|Mayor Mallow's Pastaria order during St. Paddy's Day Mayor pepper.png|Mayor Mallow's Pastaria regular order Mayor FTG.png|Mayor Mallow's Freezeria To Go! order Mayor Paddy.png|Mayor Mallow's Donuteria order during St. Paddy's Day Mayor Sonut.png|Mayor Mallow's Donuteria regular order Mayor Wing.png|Mayor Mallow's Wingeria HD order Mayor Pizza.png|Mayor Mallow's Pizzeria To Go! order Mayor Mallow's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day.png|Mayor Mallow's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Mayor Mallow's Cheeseria order.png|Mayor Mallow's Cheeseria regular order Mayor Mallow Cupcakeria To Go!.png|Mayor Mallow's Cupcakeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays Mayor Mallow Cupcakeria HD.png|Mayor Mallow's Cupcakeria HD orders throughout the holidays 3 mayor mallow.png|Mayor Mallow's Bakeria orders throughout the holidays mayormallowtmht.png|Mayor Mallow's Taco Mia HD order during Thanksgiving mayormallowtmh.png|Mayor Mallow's Taco Mia HD regular order Mayorsushih.PNG|Mayor Mallow's Sushiria order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Papa's Sushiria Mayor Mallow (Regular).png|Mayor Mallow's Sushiria regular order Mayor Mallow Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Mayor Mallow's Taco Mia To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Mayor Mallow (Regular).png|Mayor Mallow's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Mayor Mallow (Holiday).png|Mayor Mallow's Pancakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Pancakeria HD Mayor Mallow (Regular).png|Mayor Mallow's Pancakeria HD regular order Mayor Mallow Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Mayor Mallow's Pizzeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mayor Mallow (Holiday).png|Mayor Mallow's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Christmas Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mayor Mallow (Regular).png|Mayor Mallow's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Gallery Mayor Mallow.jpg Blog launchdate.jpg Mayor Mallow happy.png|A happy mayor means a happy town. Mayor Mallow flag.png|Mayor Mallow being festive. MayorMallow.PNG phattymallow.png|Perfect Mallow MAYOR MALLOW STAMP.png halloweenmallow.png parrrfect.png Mayor mallow is a ghost.png|Ghost Mallow! Perfect Cupcakes for Mayor Mallow.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie Waving to Mayor Mallow.png Mayor Mallow Halloween.png|Mayor Mallow's Halloween Outfit Perfect Pasta for Mayor Mallow.png Perfect Pasta for Mayor Mallow 2.png 700.000 likes.jpg Rosquillas perfectas para Alcalde Mallow2.png Mayor HD 1.jpg Cheesy Mayor.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.40.53.png|Mallow plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.37.52.png Angry mayor mallow.jpg|fail 0 points Mayor Mallow Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Once again, picky Mayor Mallow enjoys his perfect pirate bash cupcakes! Mayor Mallow Cupcakeria Perfect 2.png|Mayor Mallow the ghost is satisfied with his perfect cupcakes! Mayor Mallow Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Screenshot togo 01b.jpg Poor Mallow.png image.jpeg|Mayor Mallow gets Perfect Cupcakes! Screenshot (9).png|Mayor Mallow gets a perfect pie! Perfect pie with Mayor Mallow.png|Perfect pie with Mayor Mallow! Screenshot (12).png|Mayor Mallow having perfect cupcakes during Valentine's Day Hidden Mallow.png Screenshot 20161023-141814.png|Honoring our mayor with perfect cupcakes in Cupcakeria HD! angry mayor.PNG Hon. Mayor Mallow approves his perfect sandwich!.png|The Hon. Mayor Mallow approves his perfect sandwich in Cheeseria! Angry Mayor Mallow (B).PNG PPHD Mayor Mallow Approved.png|PPHD! Mayor Mallow Approved! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Mayor Perfect.png IMG_0454.PNG Mayor Mallow on Scooper To Go! Promo.png Mayor Mallow in small Scooperia To Go! promo.png Screenshot_2018-09-09-16-40-24.jpg Fan Art Mayor Mallow.PNG Mayor Mallow by GwentheferretPart2.png|By GwentheferretPart2 es:Alcalde Mallow Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:M Characters